


濱海之家 A House by The Ocean

by weedisagatewaytogluten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cohabitation, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedisagatewaytogluten/pseuds/weedisagatewaytogluten
Summary: 帶卡/ Mpreg沒頭沒腦的同居生活，沒頭沒腦的鬧彆扭跟和好。不是ABO，但是要作ABO看好像也沒關係。有mpreg的描寫，如果不曉得mpreg是什麼，或是對mpreg反感，請千萬不要看，不然被雷只是剛好而已喔 ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

診間的門拉開了，春野櫻身上罩著一塵不染的醫生袍，從門後探出頭，在走廊上來回張望。 

最近的天氣很晴朗，空氣涼爽而乾燥，初秋的和煦陽光斜斜篩進醫院的窗簾，沖淡了室內冷清的氛圍和和藥水氣味。他們坐在候診區的最遠處，一個完全籠罩在金黃色秋陽下的位置。帶土留意到春野櫻把頭髮扎起來了，脖子上掛著聽診器，遠遠看到他們，就很熟絡地快步走過來，和坐在一邊的卡卡西打招呼。 

「卡卡西老師！」 

卡卡西從瞌睡中一下子清醒過來，抹了抹臉，一瞧見走廊對面的學生，就瞇起眼睛，撐著座位的扶手站起來，動作顯得有些吃力。帶土伸出手，有力地握住卡卡西的胳膊。卡卡西偏過頭來，放心鬆開了扶手的支撐，改握住帶土的手腕，借力站穩後，才用另一隻手安撫地摸了摸帶土的手背。 

「好久不見了，小櫻，最近很忙吧？」卡卡西把放在身邊的提袋交到春野櫻手裡，「裡頭是湯圓，聽說是秋季限定口味……嗯，甜的東西我不是很懂，是讓帶土挑的。」 

被卡卡西點到名，帶土這才抬起頭，朝禮貌道謝的春野櫻扯動了一下嘴角。現在已經下午三點，屋外光線的威勢逐漸減弱，將卡卡西籠罩在一團溫煦的光暈之中。帶土仍坐在椅子上，聽著卡卡西和學生寒暄；他一直沒有鬆開帶土的手，取暖似的，修長的手指輕輕蹭著帶土的指縫。帶土任由他這樣做，在人前表現出親暱的樣子，不發一語，實際上思緒已經飄到遠處。 

公寓裡的暖氣總是開得很強，倒還感覺不到天氣轉涼，然而一離開那溫暖又窄小的居處，卡卡西就冷的打哆嗦，帶土便脫下外套披到他身上，然後帶他移動到照得到太陽的靠窗座位。在等待看診的期間，卡卡西獨自去了一次洗手間，回來的時候有氣無力地耷拉著眼皮，挨著椅子的靠背小口喝水。就算卡卡西沒有提起，帶土也知道他一定是自己在廁所隔間裡抱著馬桶吐了一回——剛開始的時候，帶土一天得跟在他後面跑好幾次洗手間，替吐得昏天暗地的他拍背，把冷汗浸濕的銀色頭髮撥到耳朵後頭勾好，再為他接來乾淨的飲水。 

有一次，卡卡西坐在浴室的地板上，很無奈又好笑地摸了摸帶土的側臉，「沒辦法，這是正常反應嘛……之後應該就會好一點了。」 

帶土沉著臉沒有說話，卡卡西覆在他臉上的手冰涼的嚇人，額頭上冒著細細的汗水；即使這樣，他還是打起精神，調笑地問帶土：「不過，怎麼每次你的臉色都比我差呢？」 

帶土後來覺得，大概是當時的臉色真的太難看，後來一旦諸多不適的症狀稍有緩解，卡卡西就不太願意讓自己跟在後頭了。 

「帶土，我要去檢查了，你要一起來看嗎？」卡卡西轉過頭來問。 

帶土仰頭望著他，最後還是搖搖頭：「我在這裡坐著就行了。」 

「好吧，」卡卡西沒有堅持，從臉頰的弧度和深色面罩的輪廓來看，帶土知道他是微笑了。 

卡卡西鬆開了牽著帶土的手，往診間走去。走到一半的時候，突然想起了什麼似的，又回過頭說：「不要亂跑啊。」 

帶土哼了一聲，被他那種逗小孩一樣的語氣惹得擰起眉，又努力壓下勾起的嘴角，「快去。」 

「老師到這裡躺好吧，」春野櫻調整完床架的高度，發現只有卡卡西一個人進了診間，就疑惑地朝門口望去：「啊，帶土不進來一起看嗎？」 

「嗯，他坐在外面就行了，別讓他進來搗亂。」卡卡西坐到床上，把蓋在肩上的外套脫下來，開始彆扭地解起鞋子的綁帶——他已經快要穿不下原本的鞋了，接下來大概也不方便，他在心裡盤算著要買更容易穿脫的便鞋。 

「這樣好嗎？」春野櫻猶豫地問，「今天是可以看出性別的檢查啊。」 

「沒關係，待會說給他聽也一樣，」他終於擺脫兩隻鞋子，躺了下來，自覺將衣襬掀到胸口，朝自己的學生彎了彎眼睛，「唔，老實說，帶土自從知道以後就有點……那個詞是怎麼說的？我忘了……總之，有點憂鬱。」 

事實上，「有點」還是很含蓄的說法了；不過為了稍微維護一下帶土的尊嚴，他並沒有說出來。 

「……他有什麼好憂鬱？而且才十六週吧？」春野櫻翻了一個大大的白眼，顯然已經不知道該怎麼吐槽，索性從抽屜裡拉出手套和口罩戴上。 

「最近有什麼不舒服的地方嗎？」 

卡卡西下意識搖搖頭，又摸著下巴拚命回想了一下；多虧了忍者的先天體質和後天訓練，他像其他人一樣，養成了極高的忍耐閾值。 

他最後勉強總結：「大概是……晨吐，晚上睡不好，不過這應該挺正常的吧？我看書上都這樣寫。」 

「是這樣沒錯，不過，我剛才看帶土好像很擔心老師的樣子，以為老師的情況特別嚴重，」春野櫻捂熱了聽診器，往卡卡西的心臟和腹部聽了一會，又示意他側過身去，「真的沒有不舒服嗎？不要忍著哦。」 

「他就是小題大作的，真的沒什麼，」卡卡西說，「妳看，妳也沒檢查出什麼不對啊。」 

春野櫻眨眨眼，「沒想到帶土是這樣的哩，挺訝異的，應該說完——全看不出來啊。」 

嗯，卡卡西垂下眼睛，笑了起來，「我也是這麼覺得。」 

一聽到動靜，帶土便機警地抬起頭來，診間那扇緊閉的大門終於從裡頭推開，卡卡西慢吞吞地從門裡走出來，在他身邊的位置重新坐下。 

「你覺得怎麼樣？」帶土問，聲音中帶著難以察覺的焦躁。 

「沒怎麼樣啊，例行檢查不就是那樣嘛，」卡卡西輕鬆地說，大方地讓帶土用懷疑的目光把他檢查了一遍，不曉得是不是在診間裡躺著休息過，他整個人的精神似乎好了很多，不再是剛才蒼白的模樣了。 

他側頭說：「不過還得等拿藥，抱歉了帶土，再坐一會吧。」 

於是，他們一起在椅子上坐了一會。 

五分鐘後，春野櫻從門後走了出來，手裡拿著藥包和一張紙。 

「我開了一些維生素，」春野櫻清了清喉嚨，從藥包裡抽出一長串字條。帶土湊近一看，發現上面用細小而工整的字跡，密密麻麻地寫著藥品的注意事項。 

「這個和這個呢，要天天吃，吃三次，」春野櫻無視了患者和家屬目瞪口呆的樣子，自顧自地展開了醫療專業的演說，「這瓶飯後就可以了……」 

「哎，這麼多，好麻煩啊……」卡卡西用手撐著腦袋，忍不住嘟囔起來，隨即被醫療忍者瞪的閉上了嘴。 

「噓——卡卡西老師怎麼可以說啊，」春野櫻沒好氣地說，指了指自己的腹部，「雖然還很小，但是會聽見的喔。」 

她把手裡的藥包和照片一併交給帶土，「這是剛剛照的，可以留作紀念。」 

帶土愣愣伸手接了下來。那是一張黑白色的相紙，倒扇狀的影像下方，聚集了一團模糊不清的灰白色陰影。卡卡西湊到他身邊去，手指著照片想跟他說明：「啊，帶土，這個呢，是——」 

「真的沒事嗎？」帶土毫無預警地開口，抬起頭來，忽略卡卡西尷尬地懸在半空中的手，異色的眼睛眨也不眨地與春野櫻對視。 

「他之前一直吐，也睡不好，怎麼可能會沒事？」 

「老師的狀況是正常的反應，」感覺到帶土的質疑，春野櫻的語氣也生硬起來，「每個人都不太一樣，這些維生素開給老師，你就該盯著他吃，還有好歹看看我給的書——」 

啊，又來了。卡卡西想，不動聲色地把手收進外套袖子裡，開始打第無數次圓場：「抱歉啊，小櫻，那個……剛剛是我不對，我會好好吃藥的。」 

他道起歉來的樣子實在太和善、太真誠了，春野櫻頓時沒有了脾氣，尷尬地放輕了說話的音量：「……最好真的是這樣。」 

「真的真的，我畢竟是六代目啊，」卡卡西趕緊保證，「那就這樣啦，下個月我再來，到時候再麻煩妳了。」 

「老師的話，什麼時候來都可以啊，而且以前出任務以後，不是也常來光顧嘛。」 

「哎別說了，可以的話，實在不想經常出入這種場所啊，為師我也是要點面子的……」 

卡卡西不好意思地撓撓臉。在眼角餘光中，帶土已經再度沉默下來，手裡捏著藥包和那張相紙，看也不看就塞進了口袋。 

他們走出醫院大門，在斜照院前廣場的金黃色夕陽下走了一小段路。木葉醫院重建以後，在本部、分部，廣場和復健中心都設立了結界，一直走到結界外頭，帶土才發動了神威，帶著兩人重新回到溫暖的公寓裡。 

一回到家，卡卡西整個人頓時鬆懈下來，放任倦意席捲了自己。他實在太睏了，連鞋子都沒脫，就癱坐到沙發上面，找了一個舒服的姿勢，蜷縮到角落裡。那件一直披在身上的外套被他脫下來摟到胸前，上面還沾著帶土身上的味道。 

帶土從客廳的桌上撿起空調的遙控器，調整室內的溫度，又從臥室裡找來一條毯子，才走到沙發邊，發現卡卡西已經一個人抱著那件外套，快要睡著了。 

帶土鋪開毯子，蓋到那縮成一團的人身上，「……至少撐到臥室再睡吧。」 

「嗯，抱歉……」卡卡西連眼睛都睜不開，徒勞地瞪了一下腳，想要擺脫腳上的綁帶鞋。從確診以來，他嗜睡的毛病就始終沒有消失，剛才在醫院裡吐了一次，後來進診間也極力保持的清醒，一回到熟悉的地方就完全潰敗下來。半夢半醒之中，他隱隱聽到帶土嘆了一口氣，然後感覺到有什麼東西輕輕扯動他的左腳；卡卡西猜想，帶土應該是在沙發邊蹲了下來，在給他拆鞋帶——先是左腳，過了不久，右腳上的束縛也被卸了下來。 

「卡卡西，先別睡，」帶土拍拍他的臉，聲音很近，又彷彿是從遙遠的地方傳來，出乎意料地充滿了耐心。 

「回答我，晚餐要吃什麼？」 

「……不要魚……」他小聲咕噥，也不確定帶土有沒有聽清，就獨自墜入觸不到底的睡夢之中了。 

帶土在沙發邊蹲坐了一會，伸出手，替卡卡西把半長的頭髮塞到耳朵後，露出左眼細長的疤，然後坐在原地，長久地注視著他的睡臉。這幾個月以來，卡卡西對食物的愛好產生了劇烈的變化，原本固定出現在餐桌上的鹽烤秋刀魚已經很久都不見蹤影，早餐時還會讓他食慾大振的食物，到晚上可能會讓他反胃；有一段時間，他甚至對什麼食物都不感興趣，用肉眼可見的速度消瘦下去，原本平坦的腹部卻逐漸隆起。他沒有辦法再去上班，帶土也結束了高層派來的長期任務，兩個人待在卡卡西十幾坪大的公寓裡，幾乎足不出戶，像是躲在洞穴裡過冬的野獸。這件事情出乎意料，兩個人都措手不及，原本好不容易取得平衡的生活再度天翻地覆。然而即使這樣，卡卡西也從來沒有露出過不耐煩的神色。 

有的時候，帶土會懷念遙遠記憶裡的卡卡西，個頭很小，兇巴巴的，就算戴著面罩也看得出那總是高傲下撇的嘴角，像是一把閃著白光的名刀，用堅硬的外殼包裹柔軟的腹部；總之不要像現在這樣，彷彿對生活沒有特別的苛求，總是無限度地包容帶土，不吝惜對他投以溫柔的微笑。

他憎厭卡卡西慷慨的微笑。因為這種與過去迥異的態度轉變，會讓他忍不住揣想那段他無從參與的時間，以及卡卡西所遭遇的一切；因為卡卡西這個樣子會讓他覺得，自己可能會在不自知的情況下弄傷他。 

他非常確信，在未來的某個時刻，他一定會再度傷害卡卡西；即使那並非出自他的本意。 

卡卡西在排油煙機的運轉聲中迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，發現自己縮在沙發上睡了兩個多小時，雙手維持著入睡的姿勢，輕輕護著隆起的肚子。 

他喝掉桌上的水，踩進放在沙發腳邊的拖鞋，走到浴室裡洗了一把臉，睡意的殘渣順著水流，鑽進洗手檯中心的圓孔。一抬起頭，他就瞧見帶土放在架子上的牙刷，刷毛開岔得十分厲害，簡直不曉得還能怎麼刷牙，等一下一定要讓帶土換掉。他這麼想著，走出浴室，在餐桌前拉開椅子坐下。 

帶土應該聽見了他弄出的聲響，但只是頓了一下，又繼續往鍋子裡倒進切好的食材。他穿著那件小狗腳印的圍裙，在腰上草草繫了一個結，在暖氣繚繞的室內，和爐台前徐徐上湧的熱氣纏鬥，熱的滿頭大汗，顯得滑稽極了。 

「吃什麼啊？」卡卡西朝他的背影隨口問道。 

「總之沒有魚就是了。」帶土回答，聲音在轟隆隆的運轉聲中似乎很輕快，竟令卡卡西產生了帶土正在笑的錯覺。 

他在心中描繪那個微笑的輪廓。 

帶土從鍋子上方的水氣中轉過頭，瞥了他一眼，「馬上要吃飯了，我放桌上的藥片呢？吃了沒？」 

啊……那個啊。卡卡西搔了搔頭，從椅子上站起來，去客廳桌上找那個白色藥包，從裡頭抽出那張卷軸一樣長的藥單，又倒出裝在藥包裡的瓶罐來逐一比對，發出一陣匡噹聲響。以前住院的時候，他是個配合的病人，從來都是給什麼吃什麼，很少仔細鑽研藥瓶上的標籤。等他終於找出飯前該吃的維生素，帶土已經脫下那件圍裙，洗好手，走到他身邊了。 

「吃飯了，」帶土說，又盯著桌上的藥瓶，懷疑地問：「到底找到了沒啊？」 

「唔，勉強算是吧？」卡卡西握住帶土伸過來的手，讓他把自己從地板上拉起來，坐到餐桌前。卡卡西喜歡坐在靠近客廳的那一側，帶土就坐在相對的位置；他的話原本就不多，坐在餐桌前的時候更少，專心致志地吃飯，然而卡卡西知道，有的時候，帶土會偷偷朝他投來曖昧的目光。如果抓準時機抬起頭，帶土就會馬上露出一種偷吃糖果被逮到的、難堪的表情，惱怒地問他「看什麼」、「專心吃你的飯」。以往，這是卡卡西樂此不疲的遊戲，可是今天他卻怎麼都提不起勁，腦海裡一直在想著那張被隨便塞進口袋裡的相紙。他不曉得帶土是把那張照片抽起來丟掉了，還是乾脆忘了它的存在。 

要是在洗衣機裡攪成碎片就很麻煩了，他想，待會除了要提醒帶土換掉牙刷以外，還得記得去洗衣籃裡頭掏口袋，把那張照片找出來才行。 

「怎麼了？」帶土看他遲遲沒有進食，便停下筷子，皺起眉，「不舒服嗎？」 

「不是，」他趕緊說，往自己碗裡夾了醃蘿蔔，「剛剛睡得太久，有點恍神了。」 

帶土「嗯」了一聲，視線仍然沒有移開卡卡西的臉，好像因為卡卡西的前科太多，在他眼裡已經完全失去了信用、讓他只能眼見為憑一樣，緊盯著卡卡西又吃了一口飯，才再度靠回椅子上。 

他們絕口不提那張照片和醫院裡發生的事。 

飯後，卡卡西收拾了空碗盤，坐回客廳的沙發上，攤開堆在客廳角落的卷軸開始批閱。帶土洗了碗，不知道從哪裡找來了幾個透明的收納盒，蹲在桌子前，把那張長長的藥單在眼前攤平。卡卡西從卷軸裡抬起頭，從後頭觀察帶土短短的頭髮，默不作聲地看著他完全沉浸在手上的工作中，按照上面細小又工整的指示，將桌上的瓶瓶罐罐分門別類，收到不同的盒子裡。 

過了好一會，帶土似乎結束了分類的工作。他轉過身去，指著桌上的盒子，給卡卡西介紹：「這個盒子裡面，隔板左邊的一天吃……」 

如果不是卡卡西，大概很難聽出帶土聲音裡隱晦的邀功意味。作為特赦的條件之一，帶土必須替高層解決無法指派給普通忍者的秘密任務，這些任務無一例外地風險極高，而不能公開的任務內容，意味著沒有後援和接應，也沒有拒絕的權利。可是就算是這樣，每次帶土結束了任務，回到洞穴似的公寓裡，只要卡卡西問起任務的細節，他就會用這樣的口吻，向卡卡西描述一個不受桎梏的世界。 

卡卡西對這樣的語氣熟撚於心，這樣的語氣，總是會讓他內疚得胃部絞痛，同時又讓他很想、很想親吻帶土。 

「——你記住了吧？」 

「……嗯？」 

「『嗯』是什麼意思？」帶土反問，似乎是覺得自己的勞動成果不受重視，頓時不滿起來，「你剛剛啊、真的有在聽我說話嗎？」 

「啊，那個嘛……抱歉，」卡卡西心虛地撓撓臉，好聲好氣地說，「不然你明天照著藥單提醒我一次，我一定就記住了。」 

「最好是這樣，」帶土皺著眉，臉上的瘢痕一扭曲起來就特別猙獰，渾然不覺自己和下午碰面的醫療忍者說了同樣的話，轉頭開始收拾桌上的殘局。 

卡卡西猶豫了一會，最後決定試探地問：「帶土？」 

「怎麼了？」帶土沒有回頭，「最近高層又有任務了嗎？」 

他顯然把卡卡西剛才的恍神和那看了很久的卷軸，誤認成又一項令卡卡西為難的任務了。 

「最近沒有，」卡卡西照實說，「不過，如果你想接其他的任務，我這裡有幾個——」 

「我不想，」帶土打斷他的話，回過頭去看他，似乎覺得他的提議很莫名其妙，露出一副「你怎麼會這麼認為」的表情。 

「木葉都沒有其他人才了嗎？」 

卡卡西沒有說話，主要是不曉得該怎麼回答。 

帶土倒不是很在意問題的答案。他站起身，把藥收到櫥櫃的抽屜裡，然後告訴卡卡西：「我要去洗澡了。」 

卡卡西點點頭，不忘提醒他，「對了，記得把你那支牙刷換掉。」 

帶土洗澡很快，不一會就從浴室裡走出來。這套藍色暗紋的睡衣褲是他最喜歡的，他穿了好幾次，薄棉布料洗到有些脫色，邊緣勾出細細的白色纖維。 

「別看了，」帶土說，不由分說地用濕濕的手把卷軸從卡卡西手中抽起來，「要不然水又要變涼了。」 

公寓裡的熱水器是老舊的型號，得在冷水下站好一陣子，才能等到加熱的洗澡水；這樣的洗澡順序，也是從卡卡西變得畏寒以後才發展出來的。 

進到浴室裡，卡卡西做的第一件事情就是去翻那個堆滿衣服的洗衣籃，把帶土今天早上穿的褲子撈出來，手伸到兩邊口袋裡，想要翻出那張相紙。他在儀器的螢幕上已經看過那個影像；老實說照起來實在很糊，一團霧氣似的白色，和一些漸變的灰，骨骼和輪廓都很不明顯，像是陰暗洞穴裡柔軟的積雪，或是縮在枯葉堆裡取暖，眼睛都沒有睜開的幼獸。要不是春野櫻在一旁解釋、不厭其煩地回答他提出的各種問題，光靠他自己一個人根本就看不出來。 

他摸遍了所有口袋，最後把衣服也拎出來找過了，就是找不到那張薄薄的紙。他甚至想要去翻找垃圾桶，把整間公寓裡的垃圾桶都翻過來找一遍，最終還是打消了念頭，把原本散亂在地上的髒衣服撿起來塞了回去，脫下自己的衣服。 

他的衣服很寬鬆，現在赤裸地站到蓮蓬頭下，才可以明顯感受到這十六週以來體態的改變。剛才在外頭找那遍尋不著的照片太久，水管裡的水果然又開始變涼，所幸浴室裡還留著帶土剛才洗完澡之後來不及散去的蒸氣，他就置身在那氤氳蒸氣的角落裡，把水開了一會，等待熱水淋下來。濕氣的溫度，帶土留下來的味道，肥皂乾淨的鹹味，還有水滴落到磁磚上的滴答聲和流進排水孔裡的嗚嗚聲，都在奪去他的注意力。 

這間狹窄的浴室，像是把兩個人每次做愛時候呼出的熱氣困在裡面，用幸福的絕望感將他團團裹在裡面。 

他擦乾了身體，從架上把剛才帶進浴室的衣服拿下來，一件件穿到身上。下著是普通的睡褲，上面套一件米色的毛衣。以前，每次只要在收衣櫃的時候拿出這件毛衣，他就會露出笑容；那是一個難得晴朗的日子，帶土一時興起，決定要替兩人洗一次衣服。他在早餐時提起這件事的時候，卡卡西正趕著去上班，倉促間囑咐帶土這件毛衣得用手洗，千萬不能丟到洗衣機裡，帶土滿口答應。沒想到當天回家後，卡卡西就在後陽台發現那米色的毛衣可憐的晾在衣架上，不但衣襬已經變形，還比原本的大小長了好多。帶土自己倒沒察覺出有什麼奇怪的地方，還在他問起的時候，理所當然地回答：「我已經都用手洗乾淨了」，聲音好像小孩。 

最後，卡卡西還是把那件毛衣妥當折好，收到了衣櫃角落。當時只是單純覺得以後可以拿出來嘲笑帶土，沒想到現在穿起來竟然非常適合。 

在鏡子前，他一邊刷牙，一邊檢視盥洗台上的雜物，和帶土一起生活的種種細節，在盥洗台前一字排開，實在稱不上整齊。他有好一陣子沒有整理的餘裕，肥皂架和水杯下方環繞著一圈乳白色的水漬，牙膏被擠得歪七扭八，還有帶土那支新換的牙刷——可是無論怎麼看來，這些兩人共有的東西，無不煥發著一股生機蓬勃的凌亂。他捨不得失去裡頭任何一樣東西，可是他老是在失去東西：母親、父親、帶土、琳、水門老師、其他很多夥伴、平穩的生活，最後是一張黑白色的照片。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有mpreg的描寫，如果不曉得mpreg是什麼，或是對mpreg反感，請千萬不要沒事找事，不然被雷只是剛好而已喔 ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

帶土靠在床頭，打開靠床的櫃子。裡頭有幾本還沒看完的書，一張黑白色的照片靜靜躺在那裡。他把底下的書抽出來，就著櫃子上的夜燈心神不寧地看了一會，最後還是翻過身，把那張相紙從抽屜裡捏出來，在柔黃色的燈光下，將它拿到眼前，鉅細靡遺地檢視裡頭黑色和白色所代表的意義。卡卡西在沙發上睡著的時候，他走到臥房，從口袋裡掏出這張照片，照片的邊角已經在步行的顛簸中稍微磨損，一條細小的紋路橫越黑白影像的左上角，只要將照片對著光，紋路就會隨之顯現。 

他的手指摩挲照片的邊角，嘗試撫平那細小的紋路，卻無論如何都看不出個所以然；那團白色的霧氣，就像是海上的薄霧困在燒杯，或是睡夢中才能目睹的場景，他所能聯想到的，只有卡卡西不間斷的失去：食慾，體重，睡眠，清醒，工作。 

在帶土的眼中，卡卡西逐漸拋棄這些東西，彷彿有一天他自己也會隨之消失。這是帶土始終難以擺脫的恐懼。 

可是他回想到醫院裡發生的事，也想到從診間裡走出來卡卡西，在椅子上湊過來的時候，深灰色的眼睛裡閃爍著愉快又興奮的光芒，短暫脫離了困擾多時的疲倦。精神煥發的卡卡西，面色柔和的卡卡西，在醫院裡勾住他的手指，一回到家就在沙發上累得睡著了的卡卡西。似乎無論帶土對他做什麼事情，都可以得到諒解。就算捏住卡卡西的要害，他也只會溫順地把脖子裸露出來，方便帶土傷害而已吧。 

可是他永遠不想傷害卡卡西。 

他永遠沒有辦法忍受有人傷害他。 

浴室的水聲停了，帶土迅速把那張照片夾回書頁中，又將書魯莽地塞回床頭櫃裡。過了好一會，卡卡西才從浴室裡走出來，穿著那件因為帶土的手勁太大而洗得變形的衣服，把腹部的隆起好好地掩飾起來，頭髮一束一束的貼在脖子上滴水，白皙的臉上已經沒有了遮蔽，浮現出濕潤的潮紅色。等到卡卡西再走近一些，帶土就會發現他的眼睛也是濕漉漉的，安靜地移動到置物櫃前，彎身尋找吹風機。 

「吹風機在這裡。」 

卡卡西聞言抬起頭，繞著床走到帶土的身前，似乎是想要把吹風機接過來。 

「坐下來吧，」帶土指指身前的一塊地毯，堅持道。卡卡西沒有拒絕，按照指示，背對帶土坐了下來，向他露出光滑的後頸。帶土覺得卡卡西好像情緒很低落的樣子，出了浴室門就一句話都不說，不曉得為什麼。他不由地開始反省自己，可是他剛剛已經照卡卡西說的，把用舊的牙刷丟掉了啊。 

他打開吹風機的開關，開始替卡卡西吹頭髮，銀白色的頭髮很蓬鬆，不戴護額的時候就會軟軟地垂下來，溫順地蹭著他的掌心。 

往常，卡卡西喜歡在帶土的手來到他的臉頰邊的時候，朝那厚實而溫暖的手挨過去，很順從地將臉貼到他的掌心。這個時候，帶土會好好地吹乾卡卡西的頭髮，然後按照當天的心情，做愛或是不做，最後抱在一起墜入夢鄉。這樣的儀式對帶土來說是一種信號，一種生活已經推回了正軌的信號。 

他感覺自己的生活像是潮汐，盲目地跟隨著從月球發出的信號漲退。 

卡卡西在吹風機的嗚嗚聲中轉過頭，突然伸出手來，拉住帶土的衣袖。帶土不得不停下來，暫時把吹風機關掉。 

「怎麼了？」 

「那張照片，」卡卡西的聲音很低，「你後來拿到哪裡去了？」 

帶土望著卡卡西，沒想到他會問起那張照片，一時間竟不知道該如何解釋。離開醫院以後，卡卡西就沒有提過照片的事，甚至在吃飯的時候也沒有因為他對春野櫻的態度唸他；他就以為卡卡西已經忘了這件事情。現在想想，帶土這才發覺，這個想法實在是可笑又荒謬極了，卡卡西怎麼可能會忘記？他一直都是兩個人之間最在意的那個。 

「照片……你還留著嗎？如果你不要了的話，能給我嗎？」卡卡西再度開口，看不出表情，可是渾身都緊繃著，好像已經隱忍到極限了。原本在客廳裡，看到帶土整理那些藥瓶時所燃起的希望，在找不到照片以後就完全冷卻，變成堅硬而冰冷的一塊。他自覺是一個理性凌駕感性的人，就算面臨生死關頭，也能展現出強大到近乎冷漠的冷靜，可是這並不代表他不會感到愉快、興奮，和那種眼眶發熱的憋悶感。就算沒必要誇張到捏著那張紙激動落淚 ，或是小心翼翼地裝到相冊裡，他也很想保留那張照片，像保留變形的毛衣。 

他真的已經到極限了。 

帶土眼中浮現一絲慌亂，他從來沒有聽過卡卡西這樣的聲音，只能默不做聲地拉開了櫃子，把夾在書裡的照片抽出來，拿到卡卡西的眼前。卡卡西愣了一下才回過神，立刻伸手去接，把失而復得的照片珍貴地捏在手裡，好像不敢相信還真的能找到一樣，輕輕撫平照片左上角的那條痕跡。 

他扶著床站起身，走到櫥櫃前，把照片謹慎地收了起來，然後站在櫥櫃前來回踱步。時間慢的可怕，帶土坐在床上，手邊還放著那台吹風機，抽屜突兀地懸在半空中，被裡頭的書壓得傾斜。卡卡西站在房間的另一側，像隻小狗沒別的地方可去，最後只好又坐到床邊，深深吸了一口氣。 

「帶土，剛才是我誤會你了，我以為……對不起。」卡卡西低聲說，「不過之前說的，任務的事情你再考慮一下吧，都比你以前做的還要容易，高層的事情可以再談，你不必……」 

他停頓了一下，換了比較委婉的措辭：「你可以想去哪裡就去哪裡。」 

帶土安靜、沒有說話，開始整理吹風機的纜線，把它捲繞起來，放到置物櫃裡，又把抽屜推回原位，才抬起頭來。 

「……為什麼這樣說？你後悔了嗎？」 

「不是這樣……」卡卡西詫異地看著帶土，沒有想到他竟然會有產生這樣的想法。他一直以為，如果要說兩個人之中有誰「後悔」，那個人也應該是帶土才對。 

「我沒有這麼想，可是，這不是我一個人可以決定的，帶土，」他蒼白無力地為自己辯解，「有很多事情是我不能一個人決定的。」 

「可是這就是你決定的，卡卡西，」帶土粗聲反駁，「你把我留下來，所以我就留下來了，你不是就想要這樣嗎？怎麼可以說反悔就反悔？」 

他的眼睛怒睜，雙手死死地攢著床單，在燈光下頹喪又懊惱地駝著背，整個人突然湧現一股強烈的哀傷，像是中了陷阱的野獸，倒在血泊中動彈不得，還要從喉嚨深處發出嘶嘶的威嚇聲，到死也不願意讓人靠近。 

「我沒想到你會這麼不喜歡——」卡卡西張了張嘴，筋疲力盡的感覺在此時淹沒了他。 

他耙了一把頭髮，現在他只想趕快結束這段爭吵，「對不起。」 

「你能不能不要只會一直道歉！」帶土吼了回去，猛然轉過身，一把捉住了卡卡西的手腕。 

卡卡西覺得自己的呼吸快要停了，遲滯了幾秒就就扭著手腕想要掙脫，另一隻手緊緊護著脆弱的腹部。要是帶土真的爆起攻擊，他的特赦就會失效，和高層的談判再也沒有轉圜的餘地——帶土會被處以極刑的。卡卡西的腦中異常冷靜，飛快計算著各種可能，以致於完全沒有想到帶土竟然只是握著他的手，將他用力拉過去，蠻橫地親吻了他。 

這個吻太突然，讓卡卡西完全愣住了。他僵硬地保持原本的坐姿，眼睛睜得大大的，任由帶土捉著他的手親他，完全忘了要逃跑。帶土也沒有閉眼，用那雙異色的眼睛將卡卡西釘在原地，像是發洩一樣，把嘴唇狠狠地貼在他的嘴上，唇上永遠無法癒合的裂痕蹭著他，不一會就去啃咬他薄涼的下唇，犬齒抵著唇瓣廝磨，又把他摟的近一些。帶土的吻和眼神都彰顯著備受壓抑的暴躁，動作卻出奇溫柔，除了嘴唇和手腕，完全沒有碰到卡卡西的腹部，於是那個空隙就橫亘在那裡，在兩人之間形成一個尷尬又突兀的三角形。 

卡卡西徹底搞不懂了，他們剛才不是還在吵架嗎？ 

過了一會，帶土終於鬆開了箝制，只是一邊摸著卡卡西的鬢角、揉他的耳朵，一邊舔他的嘴角，催促他張開嘴巴。卡卡西覺得，要是這時候推開帶土，大概只會讓他更生氣，只好猶豫地張開了一條小縫。帶土沒有錯過這個機會，舌頭在下一刻鑽進卡卡西的口腔，溫熱的，濕潤的，用那種會讓他目眩神迷的柔情探索嘴唇內側，牙齒、牙床、粘膜……最後貼著上顎輕輕勾動，吸吮他的舌頭。 

卡卡西輕輕喘著，也回應了他；帶土的呼吸、注視、親吻、體溫和撫摸，還有帶土的孩子，這些都是他為之著迷、渴望的要命的東西，他怎麼可能不想見到帶土，難道他表現得還不夠明確嗎？不然帶土怎麼可能會覺得自己想要反悔？他找不到別的辦法，只能加倍賣力地回吻帶土，往那溫暖的懷裡鑽，把又輕又短的喘息和發麻的舌頭送到帶土的嘴裡。 

他們吻了很久，才氣喘吁吁地分開，帶土的額頭抵著卡卡西的，連鼻尖也貼在一起，耳邊全是急促的呼吸聲，都著急地想要確認彼此的氣味。才一段時間沒有接吻，卡卡西就顯得很生疏，好像被親傻了一樣，眼神愣愣地望著帶土，卻明顯缺乏焦點，淡色的睫毛也垂著；他每次接吻到後來都是這樣，漲紅著臉，眼睛恍惚地瀰漫著水霧，舌頭都忘了要收回去，從微微張開的、親腫的嘴裡伸出來一點，一副歡迎侵犯的樣子，和他那種冷淡疏離的長相截然不同。可是如果不這樣對卡卡西的話，帶土不知道卡卡西什麼時候又要冷不妨從那張嘴裡冒出「抱歉」或是「對不起」，那些無傷大雅的道歉總是在刺傷他，可是卡卡西好像已經習以為常，好像認為，光靠割捨尊嚴就可以讓自己全身而退了一樣。 

卡卡西抬手擦了擦嘴，抹掉下巴上的唾液。他的腰撐的很痠，狼狽地平復自己的呼吸，才低聲問：「帶土，你是不是……你想做嗎？」 

帶土震驚地瞪著他，這下真的被氣的笑起來，「你是怎麼回事，你以為你這樣能——卡卡西，你問這是什麼問題？」 

卡卡西沒有在意帶土的嘲弄，只是逕自說下去：「大概還沒辦法讓你進來，可是用嘴的或是腿的話，應該就沒關係……」 

「我不是為了要跟你做才、況且十六週早就可——」帶土猛然住嘴，想到抽屜裡的那些書。如果現在把抽屜拉出來，逐一翻閱那些書，還能看到上面的摺角。春野櫻想錯了一件事情：帶土其實是認真讀了那些書的，但是了解情況和焦慮與困惑，並不會總是對等抵銷。 

然而卡卡西好像沒有聽到似的，自顧自地在帶土面前跪了下來，伸手把他的睡衣往上推，扯下睡褲，露出裡面已經半硬的性器。就算沒有完全勃起，帶土的陰莖尺寸仍然非常可觀，已經濕潤的龜頭挺起，戳在卡卡西白皙的臉頰上。卡卡西把臉湊得更近，帶土在此時伸手捉住他後腦勺的頭髮，想要把他拉開，可是他毫不理會，反而固執地往反方向前傾。帶土害怕扯痛卡卡西，不得不放鬆了力道，在卡卡西張口含住他的陰莖的時候，倒抽一口氣，屏住了呼吸。 

卡卡西稍微調整了一下跪坐的姿勢，分開腿，讓沉沉的腹部往下墜一些，緩解後腰的壓力，雙手放在帶土肌肉繃起的腿間來回安撫，用臉頰磨蹭發脹的深色柱身，小口小口地嘬吻起來、完全舔硬他，然後小心收起牙齒，叼著性器的前端，開始用舌尖沿著冠溝輕輕打轉起來，如願得到他顫抖的喘息。他們很長一段時間沒有做，卡卡西有點怕自己弄痛了帶土，只敢憑著記憶，用粗糙的舌面輕輕磨蹭，一感覺到帶土放在他後腦勺上的手絞緊他的頭髮，就像是受到極大的鼓勵一樣，支起腰，往前含的更深。 

帶土捏著卡卡西的下巴，要他抬起頭來，他就乖乖照做，伏在帶土的胯間，漂亮的薄嘴唇努力撐到最開，用柔軟的口腔接納帶土的性器，臉頰都被戳得凸起，口水混著前列腺液把嘴角那顆小痣沾的一片濕亮，更不要提毛衣底下沉甸甸的腹部——加上那幾道疤，看得見的看不見的，他渾身上下都是帶土的印記。 

帶土在一陣陣快感中低下頭去，他怒張的陰莖把卡卡西的嘴完全插滿了，不僅是腫起來的嘴唇，就連嘴邊都蹭的豔紅一片，這麼強烈的視覺衝擊，讓他無法克制地往前挺腰。他想到卡卡西剛才的問句，與其說是「是不是想跟我做」，那句話的潛台詞倒比較像是「可不可以跟我做」。起初，這個想法撞進腦中時，帶土還覺得難以置信，畢竟他們大部分的做愛經驗都是由帶土率先發起。然而現在看來，他簡直可以肯定，卡卡西是真的很渴望這場久違的性愛，就算只是插入口腔，都能讓卡卡西興奮到眼尾泛紅。 

帶土粗喘著咒罵了一個單詞，往前挺進那濕熱的窄道，卡卡西就渾身抖起來，一邊嗚咽著一邊平攤舌頭，墊著硬熱的性器一口氣吃到最底，讓燙人的陰莖頭部抵住輕輕抽搐的咽喉。他的一隻手揉著陰莖根部的囊袋，鼻尖陷入粗黑的恥毛之間，另一隻手往下探到自己的睡褲裡，在帶土濃郁的氣味中暈眩地自慰。那裡早就已經充血流水，把褲子弄的濕漉漉，卡卡西不曉得特殊時期的身體是不是都會特別敏感，只覺得大腦發熱發脹，腹部傳來輕微的反胃感，像是陷入熱烈的發情期，顧不得自己在帶土眼前是如何失態，只是一邊吸著帶土腫脹的陰莖、儘可能收緊喉嚨擠壓抵在那裡的龜頭，一邊粗暴地撫慰自己——他滿腦子都是被帶土掰開雙腿，或是像現在這樣被逼著仰起頭，然後被帶土填滿隨便什麼地方的空虛的想像。 

「卡卡西，我要、鬆開——」帶土咬著牙，壓抑地警告道，在射精前朝卡卡西伸手，想要把他推開。但是他的手才剛摸到卡卡西的脖頸，卡卡西就嗚咽著，夾著腿高潮了，喉嚨深處隨著渾身的痙攣激烈縮緊了幾下，滿臉淚水，用嘴承接了帶土射出的精液。真的太久沒做，帶土射了很多，帶著腥味的稠液分成幾股，直直灌進卡卡西的喉嚨深處。卡卡西輕皺著眉，配合地張著嘴，過程中完全沒有動彈，直到感覺帶土結束了，才鬆開口，讓帶土抽出性器。他高潮了一次，身下的地毯染上一灘深色體液，挨著帶土的腿輕咳，小聲吸著鼻子。 

帶土低頭抬起卡卡西的臉，拇指揩去他眼尾的淚水。他這個樣子，讓帶土完全沒有辦法責備他的莽撞，只好草率地整理好自己，從床頭櫃抽來幾張面紙，將他臉上亂七八糟的水漬清理乾淨。 

大概是情緒起伏太大，加上高潮以後的疲累，卡卡西從頭到尾都沒有抗拒，很順從地讓帶土扶著自己躺到床上，接下他遞來的溫水。帶土脫掉了卡卡西的睡褲，然後把他整個人塞到被子裡安頓好，獨自走到浴室裡。直到卡卡西的意識模糊，才帶著兩條溫毛巾回到床邊。 

「擦臉，」帶土簡短地說，自己走到床的尾端。卡卡西感覺床墊下陷，隨即下半身的棉被被掀開了。帶土坐到床上，拉著卡卡西的腳腕把他的兩腿分開，用毛巾仔細地拭淨腿間的一片狼籍。 

「帶土，我——」 

「卡卡西！」帶土倏地抬頭，好像會被卡卡西接下來要脫口而出的話扎穿似的，怒氣沖沖地瞪著他。 

他沉默了一會，才啞聲說：「就是……總之，你以後別再跟我道歉了。」 

卡卡西眨了眨眼，不是很了解帶土指的是什麼，但是帶土用那麼不容質疑的語氣告誡他，轉眼間又流露出那麽受傷的神色，他仍然痛快地點頭應允了。 

帶土把毛巾隨手丟到洗衣籃裡，在卡卡西的身後躺了下來。卡卡西已經不得不開始側睡，沒有辦法和帶土相擁了，這一直讓卡卡西覺得有點遺憾。他放鬆倒入枕頭，不一會，卻感覺到帶土溫暖的大手從後頭環繞過來，穿過他的臂膀，然後小心翼翼地地碰了碰他隆起的腹部，像是撫摸初生的幼小動物。 

「照片的事情，是我不對，」帶土的聲音從背後傳來，躊躇著，停頓了很久，才用很小、很小的聲音坦白：「我不曉得你是怎麼想的……我，我只是不習慣。」 

他的聲音有點無措，罕見地充滿了不確定感，好像做錯了什麼事情，望著眼前自己造成的毀壞傾軋之處，不曉得該怎麼釋出善意，也不知道該從哪裡開始修補。 

卡卡西睜開眼睛，想到今天發生的事，以及過往生活的種種經歷，突然就聽懂了帶土話裡的意思。 

外套，陽光浸潤的座位，手心，唐突的詰問，暖氣，毛毯和布鞋，晚飯，排列整齊的藥盒，洗澡的順序，所有日常問答，笨拙的陪伴。 

他並不是漠不關心。 

「沒有關係，我也不習慣。」卡卡西輕聲說，為了活絡氣氛，又開玩笑道，「我以前還覺得這間公寓挺大……結果最近你待在家裡的時間太多，老實說還蠻奇怪的，好像房子縮小了……嗯，以前沒有考慮周到，看來要搬到大一點的地方了。」 

哼……帶土把手收緊了一些，鼻子和皸裂的嘴唇貼在卡卡西的脖子，好像對待生鏽鐵盒裡剩下的一顆水果硬糖；一方面很想要嚐一點味道，另一方面又捨不得它有哪怕一個缺角，時不時就要不安地往鐵盒的開口瞄一眼，再三確認它的存在，也很畏懼有其他人會奪走他僅有的東西。 

他太珍惜這僅有的東西了，從來沒想過自己能被善待，也沒有想過，自己此生還能擁有一些其他的東西。 

卡卡西想，至少在這一點上，他們是一樣的。 

他的手覆上帶土的手背，順著手背上的筋脈、傷痕，往上撫摸到兩種膚色的交界，輕聲喃喃，「照片……你應該沒看懂吧？」 

帶土沒有回答，卡卡西就當他是默認了。 

「沒有關係，我今天下午也研究了很久……我明天指給你看，」卡卡西說，打了一個呵欠，又補充道，「當然，如果你想的話。」 

帶土的黑色腦袋在卡卡西的脖子處動了一下，聲音也悶悶的，很低沉，像是從洞穴深處傳來，纏繞著一股睡意。 

他說：「好」。 

這件事情就這麼說定了。 

當天晚上，海水與月光湧入了帶土的夢境。睡夢中，他們從那洞穴一樣的舊公寓搬了出去，新的住處是濱海的大宅。每天下午四點，他們三人會從海邊歸來，快快樂樂地攜手返家；這是一天當中，他最喜歡的時刻。友誼，親情，愛情與其所構築而成的生活，彷彿潮汐一樣，規律而變幻莫測。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的感想：這輩子再也不想寫口交文了^^土哥～對不起～什麼時候可以做全套啊～好困擾。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是突然想看快樂（嗎？）的2+0.5，還有笨蛋乖老婆，一不小心就寫這麼長，我能怎麼辦？我也很絕望⋯⋯  
> 標題是來自事後菸樂團的墜入愛河（Falling in Love），歌詞裡面有一句是「每當我將你摟入懷中，眼前總是浮現濱海的屋宅」。BGM是 Phoebe Bridgers 的 Moon Song，然而其實歌詞內容完全沒有關聯⋯⋯。


End file.
